Makenai
by Yoshocrow
Summary: Buffy finds herself at the Gates of Time after her encounter with Glory


Makenai  
Prologue: The Gates of Time  
By: YoshoCrow  
  
Rating Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, Dragonball Z, Neon Genesis Evangelion or Gundam Wing all of those belong to Joss Whedon or some very rich Japanese people.   
  
Spoiler alert: Spoiler for all the above-mentioned series.  
  
This fic came to mind watching the series finale of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer I was thinking about the sacrifice she made in "The Gift." While reading related fanfic came to the realization that many characters in many series have gone through similar situations. I will warn you this is a fic inspired partially by late night boredom, caffeine and repeated listening to the Sailor Stars theme song.   
  
Makenai is a Japanese word that roughly translated means: I will never give up, I can't be defeated, I will survive. All of these definitions are accurate but inaccurate at the same time since this word means all of that and more.   
  
All Buffy remembered was passing through the portal and a moment of mind shattering pain, but the next thing she knew she was laying on some plain surrounded by a mysterious fog. Sitting up she looked at herself to find she was wearing some wispy robe thing that showed far too much leg and cleavage for her taste. Getting to her feet and surprised that she was even able to Buffy noticed a big gate in the distance. Having nowhere else to go she advanced to the gate and was soon face to chest with a woman who was dressed even stranger than she was, if that was possible.   
  
The woman if she was one was dressed in what looked like a dark navy sailor suit with a VERY short skirt and the woman had eerie green hair and carried around a key that was almost taller than she was. Upon noticing Buffy the woman spoke to her  
  
"Welcome brave soul you have reached the Gates of Time, normally I attempt not to interfere in the mortal realms but this is one of those times I could not hold myself aloof."  
Buffy looked dumbfounded as she responded "Gates of Time, sure whatever lady all I know is that if this is some kind of heaven we defiantly need to discuss a dress code change. As for the interfering part I don't know what it was you did but just leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Leave you alone, why would I do that? Do you know what kind of trouble you put me under these past couple weeks?! I may be Sailor Pluto guardian of time and space but somehow you managed to wreck all of space-time in a few seconds. And just for the record this isn't the first time I had to do that I think a certain Hell sucking demon comes to mind."   
  
"No offense Slayer but you need to do some major growing up before you can rest on your laurels. I was here with an offer to send you back to your own world for free and let you continue the life you were living but I see a lesson is in order."   
  
With that Sailor Pluto lifted her key over her head and a red light shot out to hit Buffy in the chest.   
  
The voice of Pluto continued in her irritated manner, "You may have been sacrificed once but you give up too easily I will show you what true sacrifice is you are required to face the challenge of Makenai you will inhabit the minds and bodies of heroes in other dimensions besides your own but know that this is not a free ride you will see and feel what they feel as they face their own impossible tasks. If you survive you shall face the challenge of self, know that these battles real and you will be called upon to be the hero you inhabit and if you fail that world is destroyed."  
  
The gate before Buffy opened as Pluto was speaking and as soon as she was finished Buffy flew through the gate to challenges unknown.  
  
To be continued…..  
  
Ok this is just the teaser I know it was pretty sailor moon oriented but I promise to focus more on Buffy and the other heroes as more chapters are added read and review if response is good I will post the next chapter: Chapter 1- The Game of Life and Death  
  



End file.
